THE BET
by Mrs.Turbo319
Summary: What happens when me and Rod have a bet? Well, lets say he's out to get his revenge. Humanized, like most of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

The bet.

This is a one-shot about when me and Rod have a bet and he loses.

It was twelve o'clock, sharp when Christine beat Leland on my Cars two video game. Me and Rod had just placed a bet on who would win. I said that Christine would win because she was better at video games than Leland was and she was playing as Rod (his car self :P). Rod betted on Leland winning because, he was playing as himself, he was a great driver in real life, and because I already chose Chris. Since Rod lost he bet, he had to be my servant for a day. So we walked to the stairs and before Rod could take a step I exclaimed, "carry me up the stairs my 'servant' !" Rod then scowled at me and picked me up and carried me up the stairs and not too gently set me on the ground. I smiled evilly and said " we're not stoping here, carry me up twelve more times!" At that, Rod gave me a death glare yet he picked me up (more like yanked me up) into his arms again and carried me up and down the stairs.

This time he dropped me on the couch playfully. I then thought 'why did i bet him? Now that. Helps he's gonna use my commands against me!' It was like Rod read my mind and then asked, "got any thing else ya want me to do?" He then started to smile evilly, he had a plan, it was a plan to make regret the bet (that rimed!). I then said, "yes, yes I do. Rent me a bouncy castle!" Rod looked at me in a way that was saying 'seriously? A bouncy castle?' I grinned evilly and then also 'asked' "you order it over the Internet, I don't want you escaping." Rod gave me a look that showed he was surprised. I giggled and then,"hey, I have a new request, go buy me some timberlands boots, men sized please."

He gave me a look that I couldn't describe, and walked out of the door. I followed him and jumped in his car and started evilly laughing. Rod then looked at me and put his forehead on the steering wheel. Then he smiled and then pulled off, not paying attention to the speed limit.

I Finally did this!

Review? :D


	2. Shopping and

THE BET PART TWO

**Hey everybody! After loads of thinking I decided to do a part two! Here you go!**

As Rod speed down the highway, he started to slow down for the turnpike. Right after he slowed down I fell asleep, unaware of the fact that we were almost to the Shoe store

In five minutes we arrived. I was still asleep until, Honk! Rod blew the horn of his car to wake me up since I am a heavy sleeper, sometimes. I jumped up as quick as a bolt of lightning, hitting my head on the roof as I did so. I then rubbed my sore head as Rod smirked. The nerve of him.

We then got out of the car. I wanted my revenge for my sore head so before we went inside I said, "hey I have an idea! You take me clothes shopping first!" Rod seemed angry this was confirmed when he growled and said in a practically audible tone, " I officially declare this as the worst. Day. Of. My. Life." I giggled as I pulled him by the wrist over to Macy's.

"How does _this_ one look Rod?" I asked my friend as I twirled in my black jeans, purple short, and red shoes. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "They look like the same thing you tried on..." He said flatly. I then grabbed a entire outfit from of of the hanger. I smiled as I thought of Leland, he would have loved to see me in this outfit. A short, red, sequined dress matched with red Mary janes and a red lace jacket. Leland, oh crap! He must be so worried about me! And I left him home with Chris, so he'll be fine. At least he won't go looking for me if Chris is there with him, to prevent him from shooting people who won't help.

I then grabbed everything I found appealing to me and passed it to Rod. He sighed and then asked "why are you making ME do this?" I laughed and said, "because it's not as fun making Leland take me shopping, he does that all the time. And I wouldn't do to Chris because she's my friend, so that leaves you." I answered trying not to laugh. He sighed and walked ahead of me to the cash register. He then purchased the items as the price came up on the screen

$17.92

Rod starred at the price in disbelief. He then walked out of the store with the clothes after paying, and left me in the store looking at the display. I then saw him leave and I ran towards him. Once I caught up, I forgot about the shoes and got in the car. I had an idea.

_  
**This is the end of this chapter, I like the story so much I will make more chapters.  
Review please. :3**


End file.
